


One Last Call

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it doesn't really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Call

Her life wouldn't last the hour, Ishay said as she administered the Morpha that was supposed to make the pain go away.

"Bill," Laura said, slowly opening her eyes.

The tubes ran from her nose down her frail body, and her favorite blanket that she had to have, covered her legs. Laura shifted slightly underneath the coverings. Getting stuck in one position was proving too painful yet pain wasn't something that could exactly be measured right about now.

He sat next to her gurney; his lips planting small kisses against her frail hand that he clutched ever so tightly for fear that he might feel it fade and have to let it go.

"I'm right here." Sickness invaded his stomach, his deep gravelly voice cracking. He smiled for her sake and understood what she was going to say without her even saying it. They had always had the connection this way.

She had always been the strong one. The one to put her foot down when they both knew that he was wrong, the one who always dealt with the Quorum and the press, and everything in their life that made them who they are.

He was the left, just as she was the right in so many ways.

But now, he had to be the strong one for Laura, who had little to no strength left. For once, he had to be everything, and it was then that he didn't know how to save her.

Suddenly, the curtain opened a little and two pairs of soft footsteps entered the room, taking Bill by surprise. He slowly turned around, and there stood the children that he had kept at arms' length for most of their journey.

"We want to be here." Kara sniveled through the many red rings that surrounded her eyes, crossing her shaky arms. Bill looked to Laura for an answer, though he knew she wouldn't give him one.

He wanted to be selfish; he wanted them to be alone until the end.

"It's okay," she whispered, finally. "Let them stay."

Kara looked at Laura for one split second and came around the bed, gently taking her hand.

"Please just--Just don't give up, okay? We'll find the answers, you know? Just give us time--" Kara had accepted that Laura was going to die; she had sobbed uncontrollably for three hours in Lee's arms. However, it hurt even more now that she was watching her fade away.

"Kara, there's nothing anyone can do." Rigidly stiff and disconnected from the whole event was Lee, who didn't want to get any closer than he had to.

_Pain had proximity_, Lee told himself. _The closer he stood to it, the more it hurt._

Bill remained quiet for longer than he thought he would as he looked at his son, who stood in the doorway and made no movement to come closer.

So, you're just willing to let her die?" Kara retorted bitterly, feeling the pain of losing someone she loved all over again.

There was no answer.

"Please come closer," she whispered, using her strength to pull herself to the right and Kara came closer, even going so far as to lay on the edge of the bed and curl up next to Laura. Bill's eyes looked to Laura and she simply nodded her head, "It's okay--You're all here now."

Laura simply held Kara, rubbing her back in gentle circles, who had never felt anything remotely like this before and likely would never find it again, without anyone saying so much as a word. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the loving touch.

"Please don't leave," Kara whispered softly next, as though Laura had a choice in the matter. "There's so much left to do, to be done. How can we survive without you?"

What Kara really want to say was, _how can he survive without you_?

"Kara--" Lee spoke next, voice cracking, creeping closer. "Let go of her--"

"She's not hurting me," Laura said, weakly. Leaning down, she kissed the top of Kara's head, mumbling softly so that only Kara could hear. Bill looked away for a moment towards Lee, who had a simple tear running down his cheek that he ignored.

_What do you hear, Starbuck?_

No one spoke for a single moment as Kara pulled away, slowly, knowing that it was her time to let Laura go. She smiled as she gently touched Laura's face, leaning close to kiss her cheek one last time.

"Nothing but the rain," Kara sniveled again, standing up to wipe away one of Laura's tears.

Gently pulling away, no one knew what would happen next as they watched her slowly breathe, one breath more fragile than the next. Kara stepped back, and surprisingly enough, found Lee's arms around her for comfort.

"Laura," Bill whispered, tears falling, crying without effort or emotion. "You go rest now, okay? We'll be right here."

Both of them locked eyes for a moment, neither of them speaking. Laura gently held Bill's cheek in her right hand, and he leaned into it, kissing the small part of her wrist. Laura took the moment to pull away and gingerly run her hand through Bill's hair. It was the first smile he had seen in days.

_I'm sorry._

_I know._

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

He leaned in; kissing the side of her head, and Laura closed her eyes and exhaled. Bill felt her hand go limp, and he knew she was gone and there wasn't anything anyone could have done to save her.

Except tell her goodbye.


End file.
